


A Stranger's Hand Clutched In Mine

by K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO!Johnny, Dance Instructor! Taeyong, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Jungwoo, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kid!haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Saying Donghyuck was a smiley baby was an understatement. He spent the entire day playing with them, laughing at everything, giving out and demanding hugs, and being overall a huge sweetheart.Or: Cute family fluffiness, ft. Sunshine Haechan, dotting big brother Jungwoo and their two amazing parents.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	A Stranger's Hand Clutched In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> Hello! I was supposed to update this last week, but alas, it's here! Sorry for the long wait, thesis deadline happened, and then this oneshot fought me every step of the way lol.  
> The prompt for this one was Middle of the Night.  
> I highly recommend you to go read the previous works in this series to understand what's going on here if this is the first story you try to read for this verse!  
> Million thanks to the friends that read this over for me ♥ Also, Happy birthday MVforVictory! I hope you have an awesome day ♥  
> I hope you like it, and I'll see you, hopefully, tomorrow with more cuteness for this verse!!

Saying Donghyuck was a smiley baby was an understatement. He spent the entire day playing with them, laughing at everything, giving out and demanding hugs, and being overall a huge sweetheart. The only thing Taeyong found a little unsettling was his reaction when he was faced with food. 

They presented him with congee for lunch, something easy and neutral for him to have until they discovered what he actually liked to eat. Donghyuck had instantly abandoned every other thought and dived at the table. Johnny had to sit him down on his lap and feed him since he didn't seem to be capable of feeding himself yet, which was something that was strange as well, but not as unsettling as the way he kept gulping down food until it was all gone. 

During the day, while he was laughing and playing, he kept looking at the table where Taeyong had placed cut up fruit and biscuits every few minutes, and ate quite frequently, even if it was a few bites. He would have to consult the paediatrician when they went back home, but for the moment, they just planned to always have food available in case the baby got hungry, and to feed him quite regularly.

Donghyuck had basically imprinted on Jungwoo like a little duckling, following him around with his eyes and laughing the loudest when his brother made him laugh, and Jungwoo wanted to be the one carrying Donghyuck all the time, loving the feeling of his little brother's arms around his neck. Taeyong and Johnny were glad they had started their relationship on such a good note.

While Johnny took a nap with the children, Taeyong headed out and bought a stroller, one of the things they had not brought with them to Busan. Donghyuck didn't walk yet, something they hadn't thought about, so they needed to get one urgently so that they could comfortably go outside and sight-see without having to carry Donghyuck in the baby carrier the entire time.

Jungwoo was the only one awake when he got back to the room, and he giggled under his breath when he saw Johhny sleeping on his back with Donghyuck lying completely over him, both sleeping with their mouths wide open. 

"Hi, baby," Taeyong sat down on the armchair by the window and opened his arms, making Jungwoo smile and rush to sit on his lap and bury his face in his neck.

"Hi, Appa. They snore." Taeyong chuckled at Jungwoo's face. He was right. Johnny and Donghyuck kept snoring in unison. "Can we order food instead of going out for dinner? I want to play with Hyukkie."

"Of course baby. What do you want to have?"

"Chicken! Can Hyukkie have chicken?"

"We have some congee in case he doesn't but we can give him some and see if he likes it."

Donghyuck, as it turned out, loved chicken. Johnny paced him through dinner, making sure he wasn't eating so fast he made himself sick, but still he shared a look with Taeyong as both kids focused on the food. They really would need to have a doctor see what was wrong there.

* * *

Jungwoo whined even more than Donghyuck when bedtime came around, but Taeyong convinced him to go to his room after promising they would let him push the stroller as much as he wanted the following day, and after a few minutes of really tight hugs that made Donghyuck giggle like crazy, he went to bed, Johnny following him to tuck him in.

Taeyong changed his son into an adorable bear onesie and bounced him gently around the room while humming under his breath to try and get him to fall asleep.

"How is it going over here?" Johnny's words were soft, quiet, and then both smiled at the sleepy grin Donghyuck gave Johnny when he saw he was back.

"He's almost there. Aren't you, sunshine? You're a sleepy, sleepy little sun."

It only took some more minutes of being rocked and Johnny quietly singing a song for Donghyuck to finally close his eyes and succumb to sleep.

"He looks so tiny," Taeyong whispered, standing in front of the crib after setting his son down and tucking the small blanket over him.

"He is tiny." Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and dropped a kiss against his temple before resting his chin on his shoulder to stare at Donghyuck. "I can't believe he's ours. I still can't believe Jungwoo is ours, and he has been our son for far longer than a day."

"I love them both so much." Taeyong turned around in Johnny's arms before hooking his arms around Johnny's neck, pulling him down to kiss him gently. Johnny sighed and melted into the kiss. "I love you so much. You've made my life so much better, and now we have the kids and I'm so, so happy. I can't imagine life getting any better than this."

"We have our entire lives to live, together, all four of us as a family. I can imagine our life being just as happy as this moment is." 

"I can't wait for the rest of my life with you three."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Donghyuck woke them up three times that night. 

They got up, changed him and lulled him back to sleep with smiles on their faces every single time.

And if Jungwoo came into the room after the third time and clung to Johnny before falling asleep, no one said a single thing.

  
  


* * *

Hold me close

Through the night

Don't let me go, we'll be alright

Touch my soul and hold it tight

I've been waiting all my life

I won't scar your young heart

Just take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/k1mheechu1/)


End file.
